Warhammer Tactica
by Northmen
Summary: Warhammer Tactica is an interactive story where readers take the role of a war leaders and decide crucial strategic decisions. At the end of each chapter a variety of either/or choices will be presented for the audience to choose from.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Warhammer Tactica is an interactive story where readers take the role of war leaders and decide crucial strategic decisions. At the end of each chapter a variety of either/or choices will be presented for the audience to choose from. These votes will be recorded in the review section of the story and then tallied after a two day period. Whichever set of actions have the highest vote count will be chosen for the next chapter. The audience will then get to see the results of their decisions, for good or for ill, play out in the subsequent chapter. The decisions will start out general but will grow in depth and variety as the story continues. Decisions that you once regretted may turn fruitful down the line and decisions you once appreciated may come back to haunt you. Decisions will play off of one another meaning that the same decision could have several different results based on past choices! Most decisions will not be simply good or bad but some may be a lot better than others!

Good luck commanders!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Captain Torun Stern's face was inscrutable as sat and surveyed the 3D images displayed across the tactical map in front of him. The map was projected from a three meter long table that dominated the room that served as the strategic command center of the Imperial naval ship. The tall and clean shaven captain stood at the head of the table and was surrounded by his most senior aides who were seated at both adjacent ends of the table.

One of those aides, a grizzly and graying intelligence officer named Kerrick Yard, was briefing the rest of his command with the assistance of the 3D visual images.

"The rebel armies have managed to seize a string of key space strips used by the Administratum adepts for the collection of planetary tithes. This was initially acceptable because the rebels allowed for the adepts to collect the tithes without incident."

The man paused for a moment as several dots lit up on the screen indicating the location of the space strips on the continent proper.

"Unfortunately for the rebels this was not sustainable. Victories by the loyalist forces put the rebels on the defensive. They began utilizing the space strips as airstrips for their atmospheric fleet. This prevented the Administratum adepts from efficiently collecting the planetary tithes. The planet has been delivering inadequate tithes for nigh a decade. These delays have been deemed an unacceptable breach of the Imperial Creed. As you already know these space strips will serve as our primary objective and we will be supported by the local loyalist planetary defense forces."

Torun smiled inwardly. The Administratum often cared little for petty planetary politics as long as the planetary tithes were met. Even though the Imperial Guard would be entering against the side of the 'rebels' the situation easily could have been reversed. The title of loyalist and rebel forces had nothing to do with whichever faction originally held control. It was completely dependent upon which side provides the most tithes to the insatiable gullet of the Imperial bureaucracy

"What you are unaware of," continued Kerrick, "Is the latest communiqué from the planetary governor. Orks have landed on the planet and seized a series of key manufacturing installation. As per Imperial protocol 122.3.4.F we are obligated to eliminate the xenos as a part of an umbrella operation to return the planet to standard tithe levels."

Stern's command took the news in stride and their faces remained relatively impassive. Commissar Beret sucked in his breath tightly, not out of fear, but in anticipation. The Commissar had lost his left arm to the barbaric xeno species nearly a quarter of a century before. He had developed a personal vendetta against the Orkz which had slowly devolved into a burning hatred.

"Captain I would highly suggest we terminate the xeno species first before turning our attention to the rebels. The rebels have been fighting for over a decade with little to show for it while we both know that the Orkz can grow quickly into a planetary threat," piped the Commissar expectantly.

"You opinion is duly noted Commissar," intoned Torun, "But I would appreciate if you would keep further counsel until the end of the briefing."

The Commissar nodded slightly but his eyes glistened with eagerness and perhaps a hint of disdain. Even though the Commissar served as a junior officer under the right conditions the man would have the authority to shoot Torun dead. That type of potential power always created friction in the chain of command.

Kerrick continued as if uninterrupted, "The Orkz have seized two earth to orbit defense batteries on the planet surface. As luck would have it the defensive batteries cover all but one of the rebel held space strips. This will prevent our vessel from providing orbital support and limit future reinforcement capabilities. Our smaller transports will be able to fly unimpeded but as long as they deploy from our ship they will have to originate from outside of the battery kill zone. PDF intelligence believes that there are at least five hundred Orks are located at each battery, though we have no information on their respective assets."

There was a small chuckle around the table at the phrase PDF intelligence – a bit of an ironic term as far as most Imperial Guards officers were concerned. It was a commonly held belief that anyone halfway decent at their job would be a member of the Imperial Guard. Anyone left over would be so idiotic that even the Administratum did not want them. Torun was not entirely convinced of this stereotype but kept his peace. There would be little time for laughter later. His officers might as well enjoy a little humor now.

"Are we even sure that the Orks can operate these batteries?" questioned Major Achellen. A large being who seemed more akin to hippo than man, the goatee bearing individual had only recently been promoted to the rank of major and remained relatively untested.

"Several vessels belonging to the subsector merchant charters have already demonstrated the defensive batteries capabilities for us," replied Kerrick calmly.

"I see."

"The Orks are originating from a crashed light cruiser. This is the closest thing they have resembling a base of operations and it is located outside of the defensive battery kill zone. Local intelligence is sketchy but it seems to indicate that Orks are still salvaging the vessel for materials. Once they have finished looting their former ship it is unlikely that they will remain tied to the location. They are estimated to be about one and a half thousand strong and possess some armor and heavy weapon asset," finished Kerrick.

"That seems like a large number of Orkz for one light cruiser," murmured Major Cudder. Cudder was actually the most experienced officer at the table with the exception of Yerrick and Barret. But he had made a name of himself fighting in a similar planetary conflict against humans and had never experienced battle against a xeno army.

"There has doubtlessly been enough time for the Orks to beginning shedding spores for procreation," explained Baret, "The better question is regarding their command structure. I will assume we haven't anything close to conclusive intelligence on the matter?"

Achelllen shook his head, "The PDF has surely never encountered Orks before. I wouldn't trust such inexperienced officers with anything but the most bare bones intelligence."

No one openly disagreed with the statement.

"The PDF can still supply the numbers for a ground assault on the space strips," stated Yerrick as a set off new images blipped unto the holomap. "Three PDF infantry regiments are ready to begin an advance on the cluster of space strips designated A-1."

The relevant cluster began to glow on the map.

"They lack air support but I'm told they include a number of armored transports. If we want to conserve our forces are best bet is to conduct a joint operation."

"Work with the PDF?" asked the Commissar skeptically.

"PDF can prove valuable if given the proper commands," murmured Major Cudder.

"Enough," interrupted Torun. His officers had been given enough general information. The specifics could be viewed as their convenience later. These meetings were more of a formality. The final decision would remain with him.

"I will keep roughly 50% of our forces in reserve so that we may adapt as necessary. That leaves the 112th Veradian Airborne Infantry and 322nd Veradian Light Armored Regiments to deploy. I have decided that…"

* * *

1. Both regiments attack the downed ork light cruiser.

2. Both regiments attack the earth to orbit defense batteries.

3. One regiment attacks the down ork cruiser and the other attacks the earth to orbit defense batteries.

4. One regiment attacks the downed ork cruiser and the other attacks A-1 with the PDF forces.

5. One regiment attacks the orbital defense batteries and the other one attacks A-1 with the PDF forces.

6. Both regiments support the PDF attack on A-1

* * *

**AN:** Let me know exactly what you think about this idea, the story so far, and helpful hints alongside your votes in the reviews!


End file.
